Every Inch Of Skin
by ForeverRemembered
Summary: Edward and Bella need to get away from the world. They decide the best way is to show their love for one another in the back of his car, shielded away from the world. Lemons, fluff, smut. Takes place after breaking dawn. Enjoy3


Every Inch Of Skin

I could feel every inch of his skin, and every whisper of a touch. The car, parked on the dirt road overgrown with twisted trees and different types of flowers, hid us from the outside world. This moment was ours, and we were going to make the most of it. The windows were fogged by our every heated breath. Our skin slick with perspiration with our acts of love. Tonight, we had come here to get away from the world. We came to make each other our own, and bind us to one another.

He crashed his lips to mine, and pressed me into the leather seat, already letting his wall of self-control down. I kissed him back, our tongues meeting in a primal dance of lust. My fingers threaded themselves into his hair on their own accord, and his hands began to roam my body. His taste in my mouth, his burning hands on my body created a delicious heat within me. He started a fire within me, and I was ready to burn. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us down so that I was lying completely on top of him. I sat up, and unbuttoned my loose white button down shirt. I let it slid down my shoulders, and heard his intake of breath beneath me. My pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and I felt his stare on my body. I bent down to kiss him once more, my long dark hair becoming a curtain around us. Our tongues glided and clashed together while we kissed each other with an unseen passion. I broke away slightly, dragging my tongue across his bottom lip, as to etch my name in cursive. He groaned softly, and slid his hand up to the nape of my neck, pushing me down further down on his lips.

His hand slid down my neck, leaving a searing trail of fire down across my shoulders, and then to my beasts. I groaned softly as he palmed them in both hands. I was starting to get dizzy, so lost in his taste, his smell, his touch. I shifted on top of him so I could take off his shirt. He complied, whipping it off and throwing it towards the dashboard. I admired his chiseled abs, tracing my fingers across the flat surface. I leant down, sucked and nibbling his neck while he tried to move his hips beneath me. I groaned as his erection brushed up against my aching core. He grabbed my hips then, lifting me up slightly and then rocking his hips beneath me, thrusting up ever go often making me whimper. I hated when he teased me like this, but the friction was so delicious I could never deny him when he wanted it. I pushed down on him, circling my hips. He groaned loudly, holding me there with his strong hands.

"Baby, if you don't stop I'm not going to last long." He whispered into the darkness.

"If I'm tempting you so bad, baby just take me. I can't wait any longer."

And when those words left my lips, his hands started to undo the button on my dark jeans. He looked at me, his fingers seeking the zipper and tugging it down. The air was so still all you could hear was our ragged breathing. The tension, the friction between us, was almost visible in the air. We both wanted this badly.

"Lie down." He commanded softly.

I complied, my back hitting the warm leather, sticking to it from the heat. He splayed his hands over my hips, and tugged down my skin-tight jeans. Peeling them off my legs, I could see him lick his lips when they came off. He threw them somewhere on the floor, and trailed his nose all the way up my legs. Slowly starting at my calf, then skimming his way to the back of my knee. Up my shaking thighs, to my dripping center. I felt his fingers grip the edges of my dark blue panties, and slowly drag the down. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head to see what he was going to do next. He gripped my knees, and drew them apart, opening myself up to him. I groaned as he bent forward, and licked my heated core top to bottom. I fisted my hands in his hair as he continued his assault. Groaning and moving my hips to meet his talented tongue, I was writhing. I wanted more of it. More of him, anything. The delicious torture had gone on far too long, I couldn't take it. As I yanked him up, I hoped he could see the lust in my eyes. He began sucking and biting my neck, driving me insane with need once again. I reached between us and undid his jeans, tugging them down his sculpted legs and pushing them off with my feet. I slid y hands underneath the waistband of his boxers, looked into his emerald colored eyes and tugged them down. Now, both naked, you could feel like electric pull between our bodies. It flows relentlessly, nonstop. I trailed my hands from his chest, pinching his nipples slightly earning a guttural groan from him. I traced the lines of his smooth abdomen, trailed the fingers lightly over the sexy V in his hips. While my hand was drawing lazy patterns around his length, never touching it I whispered in his ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much you've tortured me with that talented tongue of yours? Guess what baby, you're in for it."

And with that, I gripped his length and stroked his fast and hard. Twisting my hands, earning the most primal sounds out of him. His hands went into my hair, yanking it roughly as his hips gyrated in time with my hands. He looked at me, his teeth coming out into a feral snarl. I growled back at him, and thrusted my hips up so he was completely sheathed inside my tight walls. He groaned loudly, and grabbed purchase of my hips, slamming his down to meet mine. I screamed loudly at the contact, at the force of it all.

"Baby, I'm going to make you scream my name. I want your tight little pussy to explode all around my cock. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

I groaned even louder. He knew what he did to me, he loved talking dirty. I couldn't focus anymore, the pain and the pleasure of his hips slamming into mine. The guttural noises coming from his mouth and mine. I leaned up to kiss his throat and I bit down hard on his jugular. He cried out then, knowing that my venom had burned him. His hips started the falter, and his hand came between us and pinched my clit, throwing me into my orgasm. I screamed loudly, and all I saw was black. I felt my walls clench around his length, making him cry out as he released spurt after spurt of his load into me. I felt as if I had been thrown into the air, and I landed with a smack. I hurt all over, ached everywhere. I felt him on top of me, breathing ragged, the smell of him was everywhere. I reached up to trace the scar where I had bit him, it was already healed. Faded, paler then the skin around it. He sighed, and pushed himself up on his arms and kissed me passionately.

"I will always love you."

"And I, you."

Nothing could come between us, tear us apart. Our love was real, and that was all we ever needed.


End file.
